Book One of the Healed Pain Series-I Refuse To Leave You Alone
by Crystal Flower of Solitude
Summary: Sora, sister of Yui Komori, has now moved in with the Sakamaki's. How is she different from Yui, and what happened before she woke up in a hospital with no memories and no family to go to? Why is she drawn to Subaru and Shu, and them to her? "Why did you do it?" "Because, I want to die." "But why?" "None of you concern." "I'm not going to leave you alone!" Book one of six. SubaruOC
1. Chapter 1-Who Am I, Where Am I, and Why

**Ahhh, finally back with a story not on hold/ran out of ideas. This is my first Diabolik Lovers fic. And, for those of you who have played the game, I envy you, plus if you feel like something is wrong with the story, please tell me. I have been watching the anime, and have read a review talking about the different paths in the game. So, I will use some scenes from both, except changed a little to fit my story. This is the first of a five or six story series.**

**Also, if any of you have had any traumatizing experiences that can easily be brought up, please tell me as some things that will happen in the future may be disturbing to you.**

**Please read and enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 1

Who Am I, Where Am I, and Why Am I Here

I bolted up right to the sound of beeping. I found myself in a bland white room. A nurse walked in and saw me sitting up looking confused.

"Aw, it's nice to see you awake miss, how are you doing?" She asked with a smile

"I don't know...where am I?" I asked

"You're in the hospital, a man found you in the back of a crashed car with your cloths ripped and bruises covering your body, you don't remember?" she asked

"I...I don't remember anything..." I softly. I saw her eyes widen.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." the nurse said, and then left. Hmmm, where else could I go!

After a few minutes the nurse came back with a doctor. "Do you know what your name is?" he asked.

"Of course I do! My name's-" I fell short when I tried to remember. "I...can't remember. I can't remember anything before waking up here..." I said. I felt tears begin to slide down my cheeks. "Why can't I remember..." I whispered curling into a ball. The nurse was about to come over and console me when the door opened and a man and a little girl walked in.

"I don't me to intrude..." the man said "But I couldn't help but over hear the conversation. Do you know who her parents are?" the man asked

"No, we don't. Why do you ask?"

"If there is no way to find her parents, and there is no report of a missing persons report, she would have to go to a shelter home once she has recovered...correct?" Wait what? I don't want to go to a foster home! I want to go back to me real family.

"Yes, there are no other options."

"Actually, there is another one. My daughter Yui and I are members of a church, if you don't mind the church can take care of her. Yui has been wanting a friend anyways." the man said

"I will check with my supervisors, you're welcome to come if you want."

"I would like that." he turned towards the younger girl "Yui, why don't you stay here and talk to her."

"Yes father." She said with a big smile. When the adults left she came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "So, do you remember how old you are?" she asked

"I think I'm nine, but I'm not sure." I said quietly. Yui let out a laugh

"Then that means you can be my little sister! I'm Yui Komori by the way." she said with another big smile. I felt my lips twitch up a little bit.

"I'd like that...I can't remember my name, so I can't tell you...sorry." I said drifting off.

"Well then what do you think about me giving you a name?" she asked. My head bolted up in surprise.

"You'd do that?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, of course! Let's see...how about...Sora? Sora Moonlight." she said looking at me. I felt a smile begin to work its way onto my face.

"I love it." I said. Yui then leaned over and pulled me into a hug.

"You're my little sister Sora from now on, and we'll take care of each other, okay?" she asked

I hugged her back "Okay."

That was the beginning of what would soon be the story of my past.

_())~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~(()_

I woke up when I heard an alarm beeping. I aimlessly swung my arm around to stop it. When I finally found the smooth surface of my clock I rolled over. Sadly I was right on the edge of my bed, so I landed on my super fluffy carpet. I heard my door creak open.

"Sora, are you okay?" my dad asked. I held up my thumb. I had pulled my covers down with me so I wrapped my self back up into my warm cocoon. "Sora, you need to get up. It's almost time for you to head out." I mumbled something incoherent and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. I had stayed up late reading a new book I had bought and I new it was about six thirty in the morning. "Aw come on." I heard foot steps and then I felt my covers torn away from my body.

"Oi..." I mumbled cracking one eye open to glare at my father.

"You have two hours until you have to go. There's breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen, as soon as you rise from your morning laziness I'm heading out to work." At the sound of breakfast I bolted up right fully awake. I heard my dad chuckle. "Come on you lazy bones. Let's each breakfast together before I have to go." I curled into a ball and rocked back a little bit then launched myself forward. I grabbed my fuzzy robe and tied it tightly around my body. As we went downstairs and ate breakfast I thought about my sister, Yui. It had been seven years since I had met my older sister and it had been one year ago since she left to go to where I was going to now. I was sixteen today. My birthday became the day I woke up. To live with some random family while I went to high school. After I was done eating, I hugged my dad good-bye when he left for work, then I ran up to my room to prepare for what was to come. I took a quick shower making sure I was cleanly shaven and then blow dried my long dark purple hair. My hair was what Yui called 'my own night sky' because it was the same shade of purple as the night sky, it came about halfway down my back. My eyes where a shocking bright turquoise. I brushed my hair and parted it to the side.

Then I moved on to my make up. I put on black eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Which all together made the color of my eyes appear brighter. I put on some sparkly lip gloss that tasted like candy corn. I didn't wear lipstick because my lips where naturally a bright shade a red. I found a short skirt that puffed out at the bottom and put it on. It was had a dark purple and turquoise checkered pattern on it. Next I found a black and white striped long sleeve shirt that was kind of see through and hugged my body tightly it came down to a little below my hip bone. then I slipped a black shirt with a wolf howling at the moon over my shirt I was already wearing. I checked my appearance in the mirror. When I approved I grabbed my bags and headed downstairs. When I checked the time I realized that it was about time for me to go. I slipped on my black ankle boots and headed out the front door with my things and waited.

I created a mental checklist to make sure I had everything I needed to take with me. I had a backpack filled up, a large suitcase filled up, a small suitcase filled up, and a travel bag filled up with my stuff. My dad said he would send a box with the rest of my stuff in a few weeks. As the cab pulled up he rolled down the window.

"Are you Ms. Moonlight?" he asked

"Yes, I am. Are you the one taking me to the Sakamaki household?"

"Yes, do you need help with your bags?"

"No, thank you though." I said as I put my things in the back seat. I saw a bunch of high school boys her where passing by stared wide-eyed at me. I quickly hopped in. The driver understood.

"You have all you need?" he asked. I double checked and gave a nod. Then we took off. After a little while he asked "Does that happen often?"

"Guys staring? It happens all the time. It's not my fault for having largish boobs and a curvy figure..." to be exact, I had size DDD breasts. I was also 5' tall. I wasn't going to tell him that though. "Oh, and you might want to rest up, if you're going to the Sakamaki's, then you'll be going to a night school as well." I gave a nod. This was easy, I was tired and I hated riding in cars. Sleep time!

_())~~~%~~ O ~~~%~~(()_

"Ms., we're here. Do you need help with your things?" the driver said lightly shaking me awake

"It's okay, I got it." I stepped out of the cab and stretched. The man gave me my things and I gave a nod of thanks. When he drove off, I walked up the steps to the giant mansion, dragging my luggage behind me. I knocked on the door. When it opened, standing there was a butler.

"What is you business here young mistress?" he asked

"My father told me I would be staying here with my sister, Yui. May I come in?" I asked politely

"Aw, so we have another one. Please come in. I will take you things to your room and inform the masters of your arrival, as well as Ms. Yui. If you may, please stay in the entrance. The young masters are not always fond of new guests." I gave a nod.

"I understand." I followed the man into the house. He looked back and I nodded. He took my things up the giant stairs. I looked around. I saw a side room with a couch by a window. I walked over and saw a guy with red hair and a fedora covering his face. I realized he must have been one of the 'masters' so I went to walk away. When I turned around I felt something cold grab my arm.

I turned around to see bright green eyes looking back at me. I gasped as he pulled me down on top of him, then roll us over.

"I see we have another one, and she's so cute." his had reached up and lightly cupped my breast. A blush quickly covered my cheeks. "She's not flat like Bitch-chan either." I shoved him away and quickly stood up. I kept my composure, although I was dying to punch him in the face.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I saw a couch over here so I thought I would sit down. I was unaware you where there until I was over here. When I saw you I decided to leave you alone."

"How cute~! She even has manners." he said standing up. He walked up. Suddenly the butler appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Laito, please hold back with your hobbies, you brothers are waiting to meet our new guest." he said

"Aw~, oh well. Is Bitch-chan there?" he asked

"Master Subaru went to get her. Go join your brothers, I will escort the lady to the living room."

"Fine, I'll see you later, little girl." suddenly Laito disappeared.

"If you will follow me Ms., I will lead you to the masters." I gave a nod I followed the man to the living room. I saw five guys standing around looking board. The butler gestured to the middle of the couch facing a guy with glasses and red eyes. I sat down with my back straight and my hands folded neatly in my lap.

"Are you Ms. Moonlight?" he asked

"Yes, I am. Sora Moonlight. If I may ask what is your name?"

"I am Reiji Sakamaki, second oldest son." he pointed to the others.

"Shu Sakamaki, the oldest." he said pointing to a blond guy with his eyes closed laying down on another couch.

"Kanato Sakamaki, the third oldest." he said pointing to a guy with purple hair and eyes. He was holding a teddy bear.

"Ayato Sakamaki, the fourth oldest." he pointed to a guy with messy red hair and bright green eyes. He was glaring at me.

"And you have already met the second youngest, Laito Sakamaki." he pointed to the guy who molested me. He winked at me. I held in the urge to throw up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said smiling the best I could with Laito staring at me. I heard a door open and close.

"Ah, and may I introduce the youngest, Subaru Sakamaki." I turned around to see a guy with white hair and red eyes. He looked frustrated. Then I saw the girl standing next to him.

"Yui?" I ask with wide eyes

She looked up from the floor. "Sora?" she leap forward and tackled me. I saw Reiji looking slightly frustrated.

"Yui, you manners seem even worse." he said. I chuckled softly.

"If I mat speak out, Reiji, please let her off this time. We haven't seen each other in a long time. I'm sure you understand."

"Just this once, I will let her go." he said. I looked over to Subaru

"Thank you for escorting her here."

"Whatever." he said looking at a wall.

"Well, now to discuss why you are here. I am assuming you are here for the same purpose as Yui." he said

"My father told me that I would meet my sister here. I said I would like to see her, so he sent me here. I thank you for letting me stay."

"Tck, you shouldn't be thanking us." Ayato said.

"I don't understand, why-"

"Are you a part of the church?" Shu asked

"Yes, or at least I was. Unlike Yui, I do not believe in such things as gods or God. My father said I would have to be a part of the church until I was sixteen, then he would take away my status. I just turned sixteen today." I said

"You're younger that Yui? I mean, you are shorter by a few inches, but you look more mature." Ayato said

"I'll put this simply, like Yui, you were sent here to be a bride. Although it's more of a sacrifice. You must choose someone to drink your blood with in a year, or else we kill you." Shu said.

My eyes widened "What do you mean by 'drink my blood'?" I asked scared. Yui pulled me into a hug. I looked and saw sorrow in her eyes.

"They're vampires, and we're trapped here." she said. Her hair shifted to the side and I saw fang marks covering her neck. I stood up slowly.

"If you excuse me." I walked to the door, opened it, shut it behind me, and took off. Before I began to run I heard Ayato laugh

"At least she excused herself before running." I ran to the front but the door wouldn't budge. I ran to the back and opened a window. I ran into a rose garden, filled with white roses. Suddenly a pain swept through my heart and I fell down.

_())~~~%~~~ O Flashback O ~~~%~~~(()_

I looked up at a man standing over me.

"We're going to have some fun, little girl." he said smirking

"NO!" I screamed

_())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()_

The next thing I knew, I was falling into a world of black.

* * *

**So? Please leave a review, like and follow. I enjoy the company. Plus, anyone willing to beta? And who should I put Yui with, if anyone?**

**())~~~%~~~ O Forever Crystallized in Solitude O ~~~%~~~(()**


	2. Chapter 2-Can I Have a Moment of Peace?

**I'm sorry I didn't have this out sooner. Fanfiction kept on going against me. First it was a 503 error, and then the next day it wouldn't even load the docs properly. But anyway. Here I am now! So, I decided who to put Yui with, and that I would do a six story series. Her story will be the third. After this one I'll be doing a ShuOC story. And yes, there will be three more OC's. I hope that even if you don't like OC's, you'll read it anyway. Well anyway, I'm going to check with an author I beta for to see if I can do a 'SMB' (Sexy Boss Man) award for these guys. Well, time for disclaimer since I'm actually remembering right now. Shu, get over here!**

**Shu-*Sigh* Crystal Flower of Solitude does not own DiaLovers**

***Cries in a corner* I don't even own a game!**

**Subaru-Tck, read the damn story before her crying infests you. Then I'll have to deal with a whole bunch of crying humans. Warning though, anyone who got a nosebleed from Shu taking a bath with his cloths on in the anime, go get a Kleenex. And Shu is kind of OOC in my opinion.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Can I Have a Moment of Peace?...Please?

I grumbled and tried to roll over, but I couldn't move. My eyes few open and I looked into the face of Subaru.

"Are you awake now?" He asked sounding agitated.

"Um...yeah. Could you please put me down?" I held back a blush at being this close to him. I had never really been close to anybody except Yui. Subaru set me down on the ground and started walking down the hall. Then he turned around.

"Are you coming?"

"Were are we going?"

"I was going to show you your room." he said looking rather frustrated.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I ran over to where he was standing, and we stared walking again. After a few minutes, I had to ask. "Is it bad that I woke up thinking I was going to be molested by Laito or one of the others?" for a moment I saw a smirk cross his lips, but it quickly disappeared.

"No, because it will probably happen soon." he said. I stopped in my tracks. He turned around "Now what."

I thought back to what I saw before I passed out. It must have been something from before the accident. But that's not what stopped my at first. "How many of you guys will do that?" I asked quietly

"Just Ayato and Laito, and maybe Kanato. Warning, they like to watch people suffer. Shu sleeps most of the time, so don't wake him up. And Reiji will probably just want to experiment on you. Yui can help you out with some of the basics. She's been going through that for about eight months."

"Have you bitten Yui before?"

"...Yes, once, during a full moon. I didn't want to, but in a way she forced me." we began walking down that hall again in silence. Subaru stopped in front of a door. "This is your room, Yui's is right across the hall." he began to walk away.

"Thank, you. For warning me."

"Tck, whatever. By the way, Laito and Ayato are waiting for you. I don't know what they want though." the he disappeared. "Holly crap..." I whispered. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I took a deep breath and walked into my room, true to what Subaru said, Laito and Ayato where waiting for me on my bed.

"Oi, Watermelon, what took you so long." Ayato said standing up. I looked at him confused.

"Watermelon?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, because they're so big." Laito said appearing behind me and wrapping his arms under my breast and pulling up slightly. I held in the urge to vomit again. Subaru had said they pretty much got off on others pain. I wasn't going to let them do whatever they wanted to me.

"She hasn't been bitten yet, what do you say to us having the first taste?" Laito said to Ayato

"Only if I get to bite her first. Yours Truly will take both her, and Pancake's firsts." he said coming closer to me. He moved my hair to the side, and lightly licked my necked, if I didn't know better, I would have though he was my secret lover. A split second latter, bit deep into my neck. I forced myself not to wince, gasp, or cry. When I felt Laito lift up my skirt and lick me thigh, I kicked my foot backwards, planting my foot in his face. Ayato pulled out of my neck and I looked back to see Laito holding a bloody nose. Laito glared at me.

"I'll be back for you later." he growled, then he disappeared. Well damn, I'm screwed there. Ayato rolled his eyes then bit back into my neck. It felt weird to have someone sucking my blood. I held completely still, making sure my breath was steady and calm, along with not making any extra noises.

"You blood is delicious, but this is boring. Catch you latter, Watermelon." Like a normal person would, he walked out the door. I took a deep shaky breath. I walked over to my door and crossed the hall to Yui's. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard from the other side. I opened the door, then closed it behind me. Yui was laying down on her bed. she looked over, when she saw it was me, she jumped up and pulled me into a hug.

"Sora, are you okay?" she asked when she saw my neck.

"I'm fine, Ayato thinks I'm boring and I'm going to be abused even more by Laito later."

"Why later?"

"He tried to bite my thigh so I kicked him in the face." I said calmly. Yui stood there in shock, then keeled over laughing.

"That's hilarious. I can't wait to see Reiji's face when he finds out!"

"Why?"

"He thinks you're this nice polite young lady, which you are, but when he finds out that you have a temper that could match Subaru on a full moon, that'll be hilarious!" when she saw my face, she stopped. "Whats wrong, Sora?"

"Earlier, I asked Subaru if he had ever bit you. He said once, on a full moon. What's so special about that time?"

"Oh, well, the full moon for vampires is the equivalent of PMS for us girls. They have shorter tempers than normal, their thirst for blood more strong. Subaru is the youngest and he has the most anger built up I guess you could say. So the full moon is extra hard on him. He normally hides in his room or a hallway no one really goes through during that time. I had just been bitten by Kanato when I was walking down that hallway. I saw him sitting there. He warned me to stay away, but I knew he was thirst. So I made him drink my blood. That was the only time I willingly gave my blood to anyone." she finished. She shook herself from the memory. "Here, fallow me. We'll go clean your wound." she said grabbing my hand. She pulled me down the hall and into the bathroom. I jumped when I saw Shu sitting in that bathtub with his cloths on. I blushed a little when I realized how clingy his cloths where. I quickly looked away.

"What now, Yui?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Ayato bit Sora. She's going to clean the wound really quick then be on her way. I, on the other hand, am going to go find someone. I need to talk to them. Would it be too hard to ask you not to drink her blood and make sure no one else does while she's in here?" Yui asked

Shu sighed. "Fine." Yui gave a nod, she pulled out some antibacterial stuff and set them on the counter. She gave me a quick hug, then walked out. As I began to dress the wound, Shu spoke.

"Were you the one who broke Laito's nose?" he asked. A blush creeped onto my cheeks.

"Um...yes..." I said quietly

"Eh? Why do you sound frightened?"

"I mean, you're all at least half brothers, right? You aren't mad?"

"Of course not, in my opinion I think it's about time he got his ass kicked by a girl. Nothing has ever stopped him before." he said calmly. I gave a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, I never would have thought I would hear you say such things." I finished cleaning my wound, put the stuff away and sat on the counter. "Do you always bathe with your cloths on? With the way Yui just barged in, I would think that was true."

"...Most of the time." I laughed again

"In ways, you one of the weirdest in this house. But I also think you're one of the kindest." I said. Shu smirked

"Oh, I can be mean sometimes, just ask Yui. But over the past few months Yui has grown closer to me and Subaru. She looks to us as older brothers in a way because we don't just like her for her blood. In our own ways, we find ways to stop the others from drinking her blood. Although, in her eyes she has a slightly different relationship with one of the others. She chooses to keep it a secret though." Shu said opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Wow, that's...strange." I looked back in the mirror at the fang marks. But then something changed. A pain in my chest grew to the point where I blacked out. Before I fell down to the floor, I saw a women with long purple hair and an elegant black dress. As I began to pass out I heard Shu yelling at me.

"Oi, Sora. Are you okay?" Idiot, does it look like I'm okay to you? I heard splashes of water, and then everything faded into a different time.

_())~~~%~~~ O ~~%~~~(()_

When I could see again, I was standing in a garden of white roses. I looked around and saw a kid version of Subaru looking up. I followed where he was looking. There was a tower, and through a window I could see a women with white hair and red eyes. Was that his mom? The women turned around and walked away. I heard a clanging sound, I looked back over to Subaru, a silver knife was on the ground and he looked like he was about to cry. Then everything faded to black again. But when I came back, I screamed.

_())~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()_

O~O Shu O~O

I leaped out of the bathtub and knelt next to a now unconscious Sora. I had no idea why, but I was already feeling the same way for her as I was for Yui. I wanted to protect her from the others, although not Subaru. He would never harm either of the girls intentionally. I felt her pulse, it was weak. Damn Ayato, the first time he drinks her blood, he took to much. I didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Laito had joined in as well. I heard Yui outside talking to someone.

"I haven't talked to Shu about this yet, but I know you guys have been helping me. If it's not to much to ask, can you do the same for Sora? She's my younger sister, but I know she'll do something to make them stop drinking from me. I don't want her to go through the same thing I did." I heard her say. I stood up quickly and opened the door, my cloths still dripping with water. I saw Yui talking to Subaru.

"Hey, Sora just passed out." I said trying not to panic, I mean Yui went through it to sadly. But something was different, The look in her eyes when she was looking in the mirror...it was fear. Yui's eyes widened and she rushed into the bathroom. Subaru look worried for a second, but then covered it up with a look of annoyance. He walked over quickly as well.

"We need to get her to her room, can you guys help?" Yui asked. Without a word I through Sora over my shoulder and walked out the door. I opened Sora's door with my free hand, walked in, and set her down on her bed.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some supplies and cranberry juice. Can you guys watch over her while I go get those things?" she asked. We both nodded silently. We stood there in silence when Sora's groans pulled our gazes to her.

"Subaru...I don't understand..." she mumbled. I looked over to my half-brother. I saw a blush slowly cover his cheeks. I forced myself not to laugh. That quickly changed when she screamed. I looked over in alarm. She was rolling around. "No...stop! Don't touch me!...what the hell do you want with me!." there was silence, I saw that she was crying "Fine...I'll do what you ask...but leave them alone..." she finished. Subaru and I shared a look. There was a moment of silence. Then she slowly sat up with her eyes closed. When she opened them her eyes where glassed over. She went to stand up but Subaru and I stopped her. We pushed her down when she began to struggle. Her eyes flashed green, the same color as Raito's and Ayato's eyes. The color faded away. Her eyes closed and she fell back down onto the bed. Me and Subaru shared a look and slowly back away from Sora.

Just then Yui walked in with her arms full. When she saw our faces she dropped everything but the cranberry juice. "What happen?" she asked

"Um...we aren't quite sure..." I said looking over at Sora. "Do you know about anything bad that happened to her in the past?" I asked

"Well, on the day we now consider her birthday, my father and I found her in the hospital. She had just woken up, and had no memory. The doctors told us she had injuries that where there before the accident as well."

"What accident?" I asked

"She was found in a car wreck and taken to the hospital. There weren't any other passengers besides her. There was blood in the driver's seat that led away from the crash. The police said it was most likely that she was kidnapped. Although there was no way to find the parents unless there was a missing persons report. But there never was." she said drifting off and looking down at her sister. "I've always wondered what happened to her. There are scars that make no sense, the doctors said the found words scared into her skin."

"What did they say?"

"_This girl's body is our property, touch her and there will be hell to pay_." Yui said softly. He voice cracked, showing that she was about to cry. "We thought about having her take a test to see if there where any...internal injuries. But we decided against it. If she did, we didn't want her to deal with it..."

"Would it be possible to see the markings?" Subaru asked quietly. Yui gave a silent nod and flipped her sister on her stomach. She lifted her shirt to a little above the middle of her back. And the words Yui had spoken of where there, clear as day. "Does she know about them?"

"Surprisingly no. We where afraid that it would bring back painful memories." Yui said. She pulled Sora's shirt back down and flipped her back over, resting Sora's head in her lap. Suddenly Sora sat up tightly holding onto Yui. She began to cry.

"Yui...I remember...I remember what they did to me, the accident, everything about what happened to me!" she cried. I looked over at Subaru, I could tell he was about to punch a wall.

"We'll be right back." I said grabbing Subaru and dragging him out the door. "Subaru, tell me whats pissing you off now." I said

"It's not the first time I've seen those markings." he said looking at the floor. My eyes widened

"What do you mean?"

"After _that person_ left me and my mom, other vampires came. They where a group who said the female population was only good for a guys pleasure and repopulating. The forced girls of all ages to come with them. Then when they did, they broke their souls. Those vampires took my mom for about a month, when they sent her back, she had those markings and was even more broken before." he said clenching his teeth. After a minute he began to relax._  
_

"Are you good now? We should probably go back in so we can hear what happened." I said. Subaru gave a nod. When We walked back in, Yui was still holding Sora. Sora had calmed down slightly, but she was still crying. She and Yui shared a look.

"I'm guessing you want me to tell you what I remember." We all nodded. She took a deep breath and began.

* * *

**Eh? What did you guys think? Well anyway, shout outs!**

**Follows~**

**A.N-Mellow **  
**Deia04 **  
**KRedCali86 **  
**Lady My **  
**Rainy-Round **  
**imperativa **  
**keller75863548274483**

**Likes~**

**Deia04 **  
**KRedCali86 **  
**Katsumo **  
**keller75863548274483 **  
**lilmsglam16 **  
**mshr **

**Reviews**

**Rainy-Round**  
**O.O I plead to you to update very soon.**

**Me-Here you go! ;D**

**Guest**  
**Not bad. Please update Boyd's Twin sister.**

**Me-Sorry, not gonna happen for a while. Votes aren't in its favor. Thank you for reading this story though!**

**Alice **  
**I ftreaking love it,pls keep writing!**

**Me-Awww, thanks. And I plan to.**

**anonn **  
**When I first saw this,I was like "no,not another OC story" but this is actually really good!I really liked Sora and the "at least she excused herself before running" moment was ,Ayato...you should totally put him with Yui by the way,if you're planning on pairing Yui up with 're totally my as for Sora,I think she'd be amazing with I don't might be just my Subara-forever fangirl heart talking :)**

**Me-I'm glad you like it! You acturaly helped me out with my story a little. I'm sorry if I missed somethings, you review was a little hard to understand**

**XD shit got rea **  
**real, i love this continue**

**Me-I LOVE YOUR NAME! Anyway, I'm glad you like it.**

**pinkpiggy9456 **  
**Great story! Oh my gosh, you must write more! Please, it's awesome!**

**Me-THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! It makes me really happy and inspired when I get reviews saying how much they like a story.**

**KRedCali86 **  
**You're story is great. Hmmm not sure who Yui should end up with right now I'm not bias or anything I think Either Laito or Shū (even though they are my favorites that's not the reason I chose them). Sora is a great character and also a total opposite to Yui physically but I found the fact that Reiji said she had manners quite amusing in comparison to Yui. Can't wait to read more**

**Me-Thank you as well. I glad you found it amusing. Even if this is a romance/drama story, I want to add humor. I would have made it a ****romance/drama/humor if I could.**

**eDeia04 **  
**i am very curious about your new character. what happened to her? who is she really? how will she handle all the vampire brothers thing?**  
**i think Yui would be with Reiji, because of that scene of her manners and the way she talk back, makes me wonder if he was her choice when she first came in the house, since they have to choose a vampire to drink from them in a year.**  
**i hope you upload soon. the story seems pretty intriguing with your new character and her mysterious past :D**

**Me-Sadly, no one will be with Reiji. You'll understand why later...way later. And good questions, some of which will be answered next chapter!**

**I'm not going to be someone who's like 'no updated until _ reviews'. I update whenever I can. If it isn'tto much to ask, can you point out any grammar or word mistakes I missed? Also, anyone who has a Facebook, I have a page on there. The link is on my profile. I put up chapters there as soon as I post them. Thanks for reading! See you next time!**

**_())~~~%~~~ O Forever in Solitude O ~~~%~~~(()_  
**


	3. Chapter 3-Memories and Bonding

**HELLO! Happy Thanksgiving my American readers. So...chapter three is HERE! And I just noticed while writing this, the first two chapters and the beginning of this one take place over a few HOURS. Lots of stuff happening...anyway, SORA'S PAST REVEALED!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Memories and Bonding

O~O Shu O~O

I leaned against the wall a she began.

"I don't remember anything from before I was taken...but they held me for years." she said hugging her knees to her chest. "When they weren't using us, we stayed in rooms. Younger girls stayed with older ones, and some of them became close. There was a woman...it had been about a year since they had taken me, I think I was about five, they brought her to me after my previous 'mother' died. I could tell she had already gone through something similar, she was already broken. When she met me, she said I kind of reminded her of her kid. We where about the same age. They didn't touch either of us for a while, and we grew closer. She became...more normal. But when they came for me, she made them take her instead. She did it for months, and I begged her to stop. After a while she was broken again, to broken. So they sent her back to her home. They said it would be too hard to kill her. During the time we talked, she explained that the people holding us where vampires. She also told me that she and her son where vampires. I was scared of her at first, but when I realized she wouldn't hurt me, I would always run to her for comfort, or to comfort her. I let her drink my blood twice, after they had seriously hurt her. When she left, they put me in isolation and began to use me more that anyone else. Some people there enjoyed it, and where jealous. Those girls would find me and do their own things on me. After a few years, the guys holding us found out. The killed everyone except me. They put me in a car and drove off. They hit a truck, and the car flipped. Before I fell unconscious, they drugged me, and then they said, 'You may forget our faces, but you will never forget the feeling of our presence. We'll be back for you...little girl.', then next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital. I wish I knew where that woman was...so I could thank her and help her in any way I could..." she said quietly

"Holly crap..." I whispered as I thought back to what Subaru had said. Yui gave me a look. "Sora, what was the woman's name who took care of you?" I asked looking at Subaru. His eyes widened when he realized what I was getting at.

"I...I think it was Christa, why do you ask?" she said quietly. Subaru turned around a surprising lightly put his head on a wall with his eyes closed.

"So that's why..." he said quietly

"Why what-" Sora stopped in the middle of sentence as she froze. She began to shake. A knock on the front door rang through the house. "They've come for me..." she whispered.

"Subaru, get Ayato and Raito and tell them who's here. Protect the girls and make sure Sora stays calm. We need to keep them away from her." I said

"What are you going to do?" Yui asked

I went over to the door then turned back. "I'm going to go greet our guests." I closed the door behind be the teleported to the entrance hall. The door opened, at let the monsters in. I put on my normal bored face. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked sounding bored

"We heard news of a girl staying in this mansion. We lost a girl a long time ago that we where rather close to. I'm sure she wants to come back." The leader of the group said. Suddenly I realized what the word on Sora's back where. They where simply a claim on her body...it was a claim to her soul. I gave a fake smile.

"I'll be back. I'll go check to see if the girl you ask for is yours. I'll bring her down. In the mean time, I'll have out butler escort you to the dinning room so we can talk about this. Now if you excuse me." I went back to Sora's room. When I got there, Subaru was pinning down Sora while Ayato had his hand on Yui's shoulder, holding her back.

"She keeps saying she needs to return home." Subaru said.

"The markings on her back, it not just a claim to her body. They are drilled into her mind, so when she senses their presence she'll want to return. Subaru, do you know if Christa had those markings on her?" I asked. I saw him clench his teeth.

"No...she didn't." he said

"It's possible she knew how to get rid of them. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but you need to take Sora to her. It will help both of them as well." I said. Subaru gave a nod. From the looks of it, Sora had passed out while we where talking. Subaru picked her up, and jumped out the open window. I turned to Yui.

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"Of course, what to you need me to do?"

"They're asking to meet the girl who recently moved here. You are the only girl who is currently living here at the moment. So shall we go meet our guests?" I said holding out my arm. She gave a nod and linked her arm with mine. We walked to the dinning room, where they where waiting.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, this is the girl who has moved in with us. May I introduce Yui Komori." I said. yui gave a polite bow. "Is she the girl you where speaking of?" I asked

"No, I am sorry to have troubled you and your family. We must have gotten a false tip." The leader said. He gave a bow and left with the rest of his group. When they had left through the door Yui and I went back to Sora's room.

"Where is Subaru taking Sora?" she asked

"...He's taking her to meet and old friend." I said quietly

O~O Subaru O~O

I flew over the trees towards a tower I knew all to well. I landed in front of the door and knocked quietly, knowing she would hear it. The door slowly opened to reveal a woman with white hair and red eyes. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Subaru! What are you doing here?" She asked opening the door the rest of the way.

"Shu asked me to bring a girl here. She was at the same place you were taken to a long time ago. He thinks they found away of possessing her. If you don't mind...do you think you could help? They came to the house looking for her." I asked quietly. She gave a soft smile.

"Come on in, you can put her on the couch over there for now." she said pointing. I walked over and gently laid Sora down on the couch. I stayed kneeling by her side for a moment, even though she was unconscious, her face was still held pain. She walked over and looked at Sora. "So...does your girlfriend have a name?" she asked I quickly stood up blushing

"It's not like that! She was sent to us by the church..." I drifted off looking away

"But I know she different. I can see it in your eyes. You care for her."

"I...I don't know yet." she pulled me into a hug, my eyes widened

"No matter what goes on inside my head, I can always tell what my son is thinking. I know I've hurt you in the past Subaru, but I don't mean to. I know you understand at least part of what happened. You're a kind boy, Subaru, no matter what I say otherwise." on the inside I felt like crying, but I couldn't. I hugged my mother back. She pulled away "I'll get a room set up for her to stay in, your room I've kept clean if you ever came back. And what is her name, it's possible I knew her..." she said drifting off

"Her name's Sora, although we don't know if she had a name when she was with you. She lost her memory...but recently gained the memories she had of that place."

"What do you mean 'with me'?" she asked

"Sora said that she stayed in the same room you did." I saw my mom's eyes widen

"What color are her eyes?"

"They're bright turquoise, why?"

"She is the one, we talked a lot. She told me she barely remembered her parents. They never gave her a name, and when she was four, through her out of the house and onto the street. When she was six, they took her to that place. Those monsters did such a thing to a six-year-old! I decided I needed to protect her, she was so small and innocent, she even reminded me of you a little."

"How so?"

"The reason the put those marks on the poor thing. Her will was to strong, she fought them. She had a will of steel, a heart of gold, and a temper that was like a firecracker. When people began to anger her on purpose, she learned to control it. She had gone through so much as a child, abandoned by her parents then taken to that place. The markings were meant to break her will apart bit by bit. I guess it finally worked if you brought her here."

"Is there anyway to help her?" I asked

"The only way I can think of, is building her will back up. She'll need people to lean on."

"Yui is her adopted sister, and Shu's already like an older brother to the both of them."

"She need someone slightly different to. I'm not saying you specifically, but she need some one to love her, not in the family way." I blushed a little "I'll do what I can to make those scars go away, that will help. But the mental damage will always be there. She needs someone willing to undo what they did to her. I can tell by you expressions that you at least somewhat have feelings for her. While you spend time here, get to know each other. Find out what each of you really feel." she said pulling me into another hug. "Well, let's see how things go."

O~O Two Weeks Later O~O

It was about a week until the full moon. And Sora had still to wake up. My mother had cleaned up my old room and put together one for Sora. I had just woken up from a short nap when my mom burst into my room.

"Subaru! She's waking up!" she stated quickly. I stood up and we hurried to Sora's room. When we walked in, she was rolling around. we walked over to the bed and looked down on her. Her eyes opened slowly. She blinked when she saw us.

"Where...where am I?" she asked. My mom sat down next to her.

"You're at my house." she said

"Christa?" she asked slowly

"Hello." Sora tackled my mom into a hug.

"Oh my gosh...it nice to see you again...but Subaru, why are you here?" she asked turning to me

"Remember my son I was always talking about?"

"Yeah? Wait a second...you mean Subaru's-" she stopped in shock. I chuckled softly. "I...wow."

"Come on, I bet you're hungry. I was about to make some food. Do you want to help?"

"In all honesty? I couldn't cook even if my life depended on it." I said

My mom chuckled "Well, Subaru, why don't you show her around then? She's going to be here for a while anyway."

"Alright." I said.

O~O Sora O~O

Wow. This place was amazing, and huge. Subaru decided to show me his room last. When we walked in, I noticed there wasn't a bed.

"Okay this may be a stupid question to you, but I am a human after all. Where's a bed?" I asked

I heard him chuckle "Not all vampires sleep in beds. I prefer sleeping in a coffin." he said pointing to said object. He walked over to the window and sat down on the window seat. I thought back to the dream I had.

"Subaru...do you mind if I ask you something." I asked

"Sure, why don't you come sit down though." I walked over and sat across from him, holding my knees to my chest. "So, what is it that you want to ask?"

"Well...before I had the dream about my memories, I had a dream...well, about you. I was wondering if it was random, or if it actually happened."

"What was the dream?" he asked slightly guarded.

"Well, you where standing on a path with white rose bushes. You where looking up at a tower with this sad expression. When I looked up I saw Christa. When I looked back at you, you dropped a silver knife." I looked over at Subaru and saw him stiffen.

"You said this was in a dream?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Well...that did happen...a lot. But that was a long time ago..." he said quietly. I knew this could possibly get messy, but I needed to know more.

"If you don't mind me asking...why?"

He sighed "Before I was born, our father had two wives, Cordelia and Beatrix. When he met my mother, he though she was beautiful. He desired her, and as the strongest vampire, he forced her to marry him as well. but it wasn't enough for him..." he said clenching his fist. This was painful for him, I could tell. I reached my hand over and held onto his, but her pulled it back. "He raped her...and forced her to have a child. After that...my mother became ill, as well as mentally unstable. Because of that, she would have lapses. I never know what she actually means. She called the child 'filthy', 'impure', and 'unwanted'...and that's what I am..." he finished quietly. I looked at him in shock.

I took his hand, but when he tried to pull away, I held on tighter. "Subaru...listen to me. Christa loves you very much. At first she hated me, she wanted to go back home so she could be there for you! But she gave up on that. In most cases, when you're taken there, you don't leave alive. she talked about you a lot, Subaru. She doesn't hate you. If you where mentally unstable, wouldn't you be able to see the bad things in something so good? Something that nagged at you so much that it through you into a state of rage? She loves you, she can never truly hate you..." I finished in a whisper. I leaned over and hugged him. After a minute, he hugged me back.

"Thank you..." he whispered. Suddenly I got a feeling in my chest...it's hard to explained. It was kind of warm and fuzzy...was this possibly love? No...I just met him, it's not possible...is it?"

* * *

**Fin! Now the shout-outs!**

**Follows~**

**mariichyuu**  
**pinkpiggy9456**  
**Katsumo**  
**SmileRen**

**Favorites~**

**SmileRen**

**Reviews~**

**Deia04**  
**she kicked Laito, that was hilarious. finally someone acted against him :D**  
**you put Subaru and Shu as Yuis friend, oh, that was so sweet :D**  
**But seriously how could you finish the chapter like that, i'm pactekly dying from curiosity hir. please update soon. now i have more questions and i need answers.**  
**it's a great story :D**

**Me-I'm glad you liked that. I burst out laughing when I came up with the idea...got some weird stares...But any way, not long of a wait!**

**pinkpiggy9456**  
**OMG! This chapter is really good. I love the part when her eyes flashed green! My only question is, WHY DID YOU END THE CHAPTER LIKE THAT?! now I'm like dying to know... Plz update!**

**Me-YAY! And...I AM LE MASTER OF CLIFF HANGERS! Not really...it was a great place to stop though, if I hadn't, this chapter would be short as hell and the previous chapter would be long as hell.**

**KRedCali86**  
**that chapter was intense. Wow Subaru's mom taken by a group of mysterious vampires. Poor Sora I wonder how she will hold up while she tells them her story. She kicked Laito in his nose and broke it lol nice. Shū's response to Sora breaking Laito's nose now that's a classic reaction. Can't wait to read more**

**Me-More intense...stuff...to come! I'm glad you liked Shu's reaction. I was trying my best to make him not OOC.**

**anonn chapter**  
**Yay,update!I started fangirling the second I saw thank you for replying to my review,and it was a bit hard to understand because my keyboard is broken :(**  
**Also,Sora is really sweet and awesome.I love her with Shu and -excited to find out who Yui has a "different relationship" with.**

**Me-Aw, to bad. My sister can't use her 'Q' on her keyboard. But anyway, it's alright, as long as I can get the gist. And you'll have to wait and see. Although I have no Idea how long. ;D**

**mshr**  
**Is she a vampire too? haha, the mere thought makes me happy :)) lol. how is it that she saw a flashback of subarus past hmmm...**

**Me-First part, I haven't even decided yet (Acturaly I kind of have...KIND OF!). Second Part, WAIT AND SEE! *Evil Smirk***

**Rainy-Round**  
**aww I hope u update soon! this is just too good of a story! Is there a possibility of her being a vampire?!**

**Me-Daw, thanks. As for the vampire thing, my answer lies in the previous reply.**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON~!**

**_())~~~%~~~ O Forever in Solitude ~~~%~~~(()_  
**


	4. Chapter 4-Days Until the Full Moon

**YAY! CHAPTER 4! Anyway. I have a question at the end of the chapter, and it's why this chapter is a little short. Also, I'm starting school again tomorrow, so updates will be slightly slower for a few weeks. Then it's winter break! Well, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Days Until the Full Moon

O~O Nine Days O~O

O~O Sora O~O

It's been hard. It's been five days since I woke up at Christa's house and the dream still hadn't gone away. It was hard on Subaru too. I always wake up in the middle of the day screaming. The feeling of what those men did to me will never go away. The first day, Christa was the one comforting me, but ever since the second day, Subaru has been coming into my room. Right now was one of those times.

Subaru was holding me in his arms while I cried.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe." he whispered. I slowly calmed down. "Was it the same dream?" he asked. I nodded.

"Subaru...when ever I wake up...I can still feel them touching me and beating me...I just want it to stop!" he pulled me closer.

"It's okay, next week my mother is going over to the house to talk to Shu. We'll figure this out. Just go back to sleep for now..." he said. I slowly gave a nod. I was afraid to go back to sleep, and he knew that."Don't worry, I'll stay with you tonight." he said. I smiled softly.

"Thank you...Subaru..." I whispered. Then I fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

_())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()_

I rolled over and fell off the bed. I heard a grunt. I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times, then I realized I had landed on top of Subaru. He was slightly glaring at me. I sat up quickly, I could tell my face was completely red. "I'm sorry!" I squeaked. I stood up quickly sat on the bed. Subaru chuckled a little.

"You do that a lot don't you." he said sitting up. I gave a nod. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." he said standing up and holding out his hand. I took it, then we went downstairs. I ate breakfast silently and quickly.

"I'm going to go get dressed..." I said softly. I stood up and left. Christa was nice enough to lend me some cloths. They where all dresses sadly, but it was alright. I looked through my closet and picked out a midnight purple dress. It had long sleeves and went down to my ankles. It had black stitching that was designed in a swirly patter centered around a black rose resting on the side of my hip and a turquoise ribbon. I put on strap high heels, then walked out of my room. My face was still red from earlier. Subaru was waiting for me on the other side of the hall as I walked out of my room. Today he was going to show me around the garden. He took my hand and led me through this maze of a house. We walked outside. The garden was full of white roses. I saw Subaru had bracelet. Suddenly an idea came to me. It was stupid, but this might just work out later. I took his hand in mine. the bracelet had a clip. After a few minutes I quickly jumped in front of Subaru holding the bracelet. I laughed a little, then took off. Thankfully I could still remember the way through. I knew my fun wouldn't last long though. As I expected, he teleported in front of me, blocking my path. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me close, and through me over his shoulder. A millisecond latter, we where in his room. He through me on to the couch and jumped on top of me. He looked down on me with a glare. I couldn't tell if I had made him super angry or not.

"You should have known that was a stupid idea." he said softly in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I knew it was, but I still wanted to try." I said as steadily as I could with his body pressing down on mine. He leaned closer to my neck, I could feel his breath fanning across it. I shivered again. Unlike when Ayato was drinking my blood, I couldn't steady my breathing. Slowly, he kissed my neck. A felt a moan begin to form in my throat. My breathing was heavy. "Subaru..." I whispered. He suddenly pulled back, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Um...I...uh...I'm sorry." he said softly. I took a deep breath and sat up. I pulled him into a hug.

"I know you're thirsty, why don't you just drink?" I asked. In truth, I had already chosen who I wanted to suck my blood. Subaru made me feel safe, and a nervous wreck too. He pushed me away, gritting his teeth.

"I can't..." he said. I understood now, what Yui had said. Subaru was special, he didn't use you like Laito did. Vampires are at their strongest thirst during the full moon, which was in nine days. I knew he needed to drink. I could see in his eyes how his resolve was slowly shattering. I sighed. I leaned my forehead against his and softly whispered.

"Subaru...if you ever need blood, just come to me..." I said. I felt him give a slight nod. He pulled away. He pulled out a silver knife. It was the same one from my dream.

"Here..." he said quietly. I lightly took the knife.

"But...why?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"It's made of silver, if you stab a vampire in the heart with that, it will kill them..." he said quietly. I held the knife to my chest and resisted the urge to cry.

"Thank you..." I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

_())~~%~~~ O One Day O ~~~%~~~(()_

It had been eight days since Subaru gave me the knife. He showed me a few tricks. There was one problem. I had no idea if he gave me the knife to protect me from the vampires who raped me, or to protect me from him. Over these past days, I had come to a realization. Subaru had been there when the vampires first came, I had no idea why. He was the one I dreamed about that night and many other nights. He was the one who brought me here, in order to protect me from those monsters. He was the one who held my hand when Christa tried to find away to heal the hellish scars on my back that were binding my soul to someone other that him. He pushed me away when I offered him my blood, afraid that he would harm me. I knew he would never do that. Ever since I woke up, I spent every waking moment with him. There was always something new. He had become happier when the scars slowly began to heal. And that's when I came to the conclusion.

I was in love with Subaru Sakamaki. He owned my heart and soul, and no one else would.

And I was going to tell him tomorrow.

_())~~~%~~~ O The Full Moon O ~~~%~~~(()_

I woke up alone in my bed. But that was to be expected. I knew Subaru would be hiding. Where? I have no idea. I put on the same cloths I had when I first arrived at the Sakamaki mansion, except I wore just a buttoned black shirt. I checked myself to make sure I looked extra nice. I was going to explain everything to him. How I felt, and how those monsters would never have a claim on me. I took a deep breath I started by checking in his room. Part of it was tossed around. There where also a few holes in the wall, but he wasn't in there. I checked all over the house...but he was no where to be seen. I walked into the courtyard. I couldn't ask Christa, she had gone to talk with Shu. As I walked around, I suddenly heard a voice in my head.

"You won't find him, why don't you just kill yourself with the knife he gave you?" It said. For some reason I couldn't say no. I pulled the knife from my belt, twirling it between my fingers. I couldn't stop myself as my arms lifted the knife closer to my heart.

"No...I don't want to..."I said

"Aw, why not? Didn't you know murder is the best way to declare ones loved for a vampire?" she laughed

"I'm...not a vampire. I'm a human being. And we think of love differently." I forced

"Hm, a human able to stop my will. Surprising. I'll come back to get you latter, my young hostess." then the voice disappeared. The knife clattered to the ground. I steadied myself gasping for air.

"What are you doing out alone?" I jumped and looked behind me. There was Subaru. I was still shaking from what had just happened. I could see the worry in his eyes. I could also see the lust for blood, and pure lust. "Go back inside." he said beginning to walk away. I jumped up and grabbed onto his arm.

"Subaru..." I whispered softly. He pulled his arm away from me.

"Stay away from me!" he growled "Or I'll break you."

"Subaru, I need to tell you something!" I said

"What do you know?" he question. He grabbed onto my wrist tightly, I winced.

"Subaru...you hurting me...let go!" I said

"What do you want from me? What do you expect from someone as powerless, hideous, and polluted as I am?" silence hung in the air. He gasped suddenly. his grip on my wrist lessened and he pulled me to him, pulling my into a hug.

"Subaru...why did you do it...why did you give me the knife?" I asked. Instead of answering, he moved my hair to the side and bit into my neck. I gasped. After a few second she pulled away.

"This is sweet..." he said. He bit into me again, pulling me closer. It felt intimate. I felt the urge to moan.

"Subaru..." I whispered. He unbuttoned part of my shirt, making it fall open.

"Just shut up and keep quiet." he said. He lightly kissed my chest, then slowly bit into my arm. I gasped slightly in pain. After a few seconds. "You asked me why I gave you the knife...I gave it to you so you could stab me with it should I want you to." he whispered in my ear.

"But I couldn't possibly-" he cut me off

"If you are incapable of that...use it to end yourself." he said. He pulled away and lightly cupped my face. "You have no right to refuse." he said biting into my neck again.

"I could never kill you...nor could I kill myself..." I said holding his head closer. He pulled away, glaring at me.

"You can't refuse-" I cut him off

"I can and I will! I'm not going to leave you alone!" I yelled. I felt tears begin to prick my eyes. "I could never do that to you. Vampires may show their love for each other by killing...but I'm human. we don't do that..." I whispered looking up at him with teary eyes. His eyes widened.

"Sora..." he whispered

"Subaru...I know you've been thirsty. That's why I decided to tell you tonight. Shu said I have to choose some one to drink my blood. Well I choose you. You're a vampire, so you need blood. That won't ever change. Subaru...I love you. I've been thinking about it for a while. I love you Subaru. And as a human being...that's why I won't kill you!" I said

He pulled me close. "I'm sorry...for what I just did to you...please forgive me..." he whispered

"You will always be forgiven..."I said softly.

"I...I love you too...Sora..." he said. I pulled away, my eyes wide. He leaned down and lightly kissed my lips. Then when he moved down to my neck, I let out a moan.

"Subaru..." He quickly teleported us to his room. I could already tell, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**SO? As for the question. In the next chapter, do you want me to write a lemon or not? I'm leaving it up to you guys. There will be a make out session and it will be implied that they did something as you can tell from the last few lines of this chapter. Please send me a PM or in the reviews. Time for the shout outs!**

**Likes~**

**Animefreak1145**  
**Kawaiilila**

**Follows~**

**Animefreak1145 **  
**TheOneMagic **  
**ZoeyRageQuits **  
**nachobeats823 **  
**Kawaiilila **  
**Katsumo**

**Reviews~**

**ideceive908 **  
**Nooooo! I want MOAR! lol great chapter! Sora and Subaru are just so frikkin cute! Yes I want them to end up together and heh heh...Im a Shu X Yui fan! I hope to see more moments between those two! Update soon!**

**Me-Hehe, I'm glad you like them together.**

**mariichyuu**  
**OMG, first of all love the chapter ! I believe that it was really cool of you to add shu!**  
**I sense some massive love between Sora and subaru but some affection of shu towards sora. Is it a love triangle ?**  
**OMG anyway thanx for the chapter and I look forward in reading your next chapter !**

**Me-Sadly, no love triangle. Shu is an older brother figure, that's all.**

**Kawaiilila**  
**Awe...that was ABSOLTELY ADORABLE! Please write more ****

**Me-Aw, thanks *blushes***

**anonn chapter 3 . Nov 29**  
**Amazing /blushing Subaru is adorable :)**

**Me-Yes, yes he is.**

**Rainy-Round**  
**this makes me wonder what happened to Beatrix. is she dead too? or is she wherever karl heinz is? either way! this is just TOO good to be true!**

**Me-Beatrix is dead, I read that whole part once, but I don't fully remember it. It made me hate Reiji though.**

**Deia04**  
**this chapter is so cute and exciting.**  
**I really like the way she talked about her past, Christa and the way Shu and Subaru protect her.**  
**Is it bad if i want a Shu for an older brother?**  
**ah, and Subaru and Sora, so cute :D And Christa already treats her like she is her son's girlfriend :D pleas you have to put these two together**  
**I still have a lot of questions about Sora. What does it really mean to have words to claim her soul. and why her?**  
**i hope you update soon, can't wait for the rest :D**

**Me-I'm trying to get her whole story out, but I can't go through Sora because I lack the proper experiences to even remotely write her mindset. And if I had it my way, Shu would be my brother and Subaru would be my lover ;P. And of course they'll be together! This is their love story after all...twisted, twisted loved story...Anyway, the words on her back. I guess I didn't use the right words. Why her? She was the only one with a strong enough will to fight her captors. As for capturing her soul, when the words where cut into her back, it became a painful memory, and those always pop up in our minds. Thus slowly breaking her spirit. When she regained her memories, it was a big blow to her will. I'll try and go into more detail in a later chapter though.**

**pinkpiggy9456**  
***tears of happiness* this is such a beautiful chapter... I love the way Sora talked about her past. Plz write more! It's getting so good! 3**

**Me-I'm glad you liked it, but please don't cry. Or else you'll piss Subaru off ;P**

**Katsumo **  
**I love the Sobara (lol I suck at ship names) moment! I was literally bouncing on my bed saying "Go in Subaru kiss her already!" .. Any way I really love this story, you are a really good writer:) keep up the good work:D**

**Me-Hmmm, Sobara...not bad! I like to tease you guys. But hey, there was action in this chapter and there will be _a lot_ in the next one. And thank you, compliments make me really happy and super motivated to work on stories...as long as the ideas are flowing...Arigato!**

**SOOOOO, good chapter? Please tell me. Anyway, sayonara mina! See you next time! (About a week from now? I don't know...)**

**_())~~~%~~~ O Forever in Solitude O ~~~%~~~(()_**


	5. Chapter 5-They're Coming

**Okay, this took a little longer than expected. Sadly this chapter is a little short, but I'm trying to make it up to you guys. But what the hell. Anyway, make out session! I don't know if you would define it as graphic, but then again I've never been kissed before so...yeah. Hopefully it's not terrible. Warning, there's a little language towards the end. And important stuff in the bottom author's note.**

* * *

Chapter 5

They're Coming

As we appeared in his room, he pushed me against a wall, covering my neck with kisses and hickies. He trail his tongue up to my ear and lightly nipped at it. Moans had been quietly leaving my mouth, but when he began to lightly bite my ear I gasped.

"Subaru..." I gasped. I felt him smirk. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine, it quickly began heat up. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I gave him. Our tongues played with each other, pulling moans out of my throat. He pulled away, I could seem that he was clenching his jaw. Then he punched the wall next to my head. He looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"You should go..." he whispered about to pull away, but I stopped him.

"Don't you dare Subaru. I don't care if you're worried about hurting me, I know you won't. And if you do it will only be lightly. Which I can handle, I'm not made of glass. I'm giving myself to you. I'm giving you my mind, my body, my heart, and my soul. Those other guys will never have a claim on me, only you. So don't you dare pull away and restrain yourself. This is different from what those monsters did to me. There are only two ways you could possibly break me right now. One is bad, the other not so bad. One is that you could crush my heart and kill me right now, which I know you wont do, or you can break me in a good way by continuing what we where just doing. And If you choose to do the latter," I leaned over and stood on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear. "I would love to have you break me over and over." I heard him let out a feral growl. He ruffly took my wrist and dragged my over to his surprisingly spacious coffin. He picked me up and dropped my in, I let out a giggle as I landed on the cushy surface. Subaru jumped on top of me.

He leaned down next to my ear. "You won't be laughing or smiling for long. I'm going make you scream my name over and over again. I might even make you beg me to stop, or bed me to do more. But I won't stop until I'm satisfied." he growled. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If that's the case. Do. Your. Worst." I said chuckling.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that." he growled. This was going to be a long night.

_())~~~%~~~ O ~~%~~~(()_

I woke up feeling sore. I opened my eyes to see Subaru sleeping peacefully. I smiled when I realized how adorable he looked. I let out a small laugh. I slowly opened the coffin lid and steeped out. I grabbed my bra and panties and put them back on, then I found Subaru's short-sleeved shirt from yesterday. It went about a fourth of the way down my thighs. I looked back at Subaru's sleeping form. I smiled. I opened his door and walked down to the kitchen to make some food. I made some toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. As I was working, I felt hands wrap around my waist, and a chin rest on my shoulder.

"I missed you when I woke up." Subaru said. I quickly finished what I was doing and took the pan off the burner. Then I turned around to face him. He was shirtless and had some pajama pants on, which made me blush. He leaned down and gave me a light kiss.

"Did I scare you?" I asked

"A little bit at first, but then I smelled the food." He said pulling me closer into a hug and kissing the top of my head. "So, are you okay from last night?" he asked.

"I woke up a little light-headed and sore, but besides that I feel amazing." I said. I felt him sigh

"That's good..." after a few more minutes of just standing there, we sat down and ate in a comfortable silence. When we were done, we headed to the living room and laid down together on a couch. I rested my head against his chest. Both Subaru and I had changed into more suitable clothing since he said the Christa would be coming back today. I jumped when the front doors flew open.

"Sora, Subaru, grab your things. We need to hurry!" Christa said. I nodded and ran up to my room, grabbing the silver knife that Subaru had given to me. Subaru appeared next to me and through me over his shoulder. He jumped out the window to where Christa was waiting, and then we took off back to the Sakamaki mansion. The trip took maybe about ten minutes before we ran through the front doors. The rest of the brothers and Yui where waiting for us. Yui quickly ran over and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll take Sora and Yui up to my room. I'll explain everything to Sora. Christa, can you explain what's going on to Subaru?" Shu asked. Christa gave a nod. Yui took my hand and we quickly went up to Shu's room. When we got there, Yui held me in a hug next to her on the bed while Shu sat in a chair across from the bed.

"Shu, what's going on? Why the rush?" I asked

"Where you able to get rid of the marks on your back?" he asked

"Mostly, they still linger, and before I could still feel the effect. Although after last night...I don't think any one of those filthy creatures will be able to bend me to their will." I said sitting up straight. I saw a smirk cross his face.

"I see, so he finally claimed you. And on a full moon no less. But onto why you needed to hurry here." he said, but Yui suddenly cut him off.

"What do you mean by 'claimed' and by who?" she asked. I blushed

"Well...um..." I started

"She and Subaru went through the mating ritual." Shu said

"HUH!" Yui said

"When vampires claim someone they love, they do curtain things on the full moon. This makes it so that only the male vampire can touch the girl he chooses." Yui stared at me in shock. I gestured to Shu to continue what he was talking about before the subject changed. "Any way. I visited my father while you where away... He said that he had heard of the group of vampires you spoke of. He also knows what they're after now that what they used to have going imploded when you arrived. They lost you, and they almost lost their lives. He was going to take them out, but couldn't. And they disappeared after you fell out of their grasp. When Cordelia Sakamaki was killed, he 'being' in a way wandered around, then attached itself to you. In other word they fear you. And now that they know where you are now. They're going to do everything in their power to get you back. But when they find out that the no longer have control over you, they will kill you. All of us are going to do everything in our power to protect you. Subaru claimed you, so you're part of the family now, just like Yui." he concluded. My eyes widened. The women in the mirror...and the voice that controlled my and almost made me kill myself...and now I was wanted dead by someone else. Then I heard the voice again.

"_You'll understand soon. I look forward to your death, girl. Because that means I can begin to control my _real _host."_

"Shu, the women you mention...Cordelia? There's a problem. She was able to control by body while I was away and she almost made me kill myself. She wants me dead...so that she can take over who ever her actual host is." I said. I saw his eyes widen. Then Kanato walked in.

"Shu...they're here again. And they know Sora's here as well." he said. Shu gave a nod then took my hand. He led me to the front halls, but before we could turn around the corner, Subaru stopped us.

"Shu...do you mind if I stay by her side during this? For both our sakes?" he asked. Shu gave a nod. He let go of my hand.

"I'll give you two a few minutes by yourselves. But they do want to see her, and at the moment, it's the only thing we can do..." Shu said taking Yui's hand a walking around the corner. As soon as they left, Subaru pulled me into a hug.

"I won't ever let them harm you..." He whispered.

"I know..." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He pulled a way a little bit, then leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Do you remember what I said last night?" he asked quietly

"Yes...you asked me if I was ready. I replied that I would give you my everything, because I love you." I whispered looking into his eyes.

"Do remember my reply a little after that?" he asked. I smiled

"You swore to me that you would always protect me. I'm your's and you're mine. You wouldn't let anyone else touch me the way you did because I belong to you, body, mind, heart, and soul. I will never belong to anyone else because you claimed me and you loved me with your entire being." I said. He smiled

"Yes..." He pulled me into another hug. "Let's go..." he said taking me hand. We walked together down the giant staircase. We stopped when we reached the bottom. The group of vampires who haunted my dreams up until recently where standing there looking around. When the leader caught my eye, he smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't my little pet. Why don't you come over and give me a hug?" he asked. For some odd reason he reminded me of Laito. I gripped Subaru's hand tightly.

"No, I don't belong to you. I never did." I nearly growled. That surprised everyone but Yui.

"I see you're as feisty as every. I do wish you would come back, I would hate to kill you, my little whore." he said

"Shut the fuck up you perverted bastard." I growled, which shocked Subaru. The man began to walk over to me.

"Ah, I wish you would just except your fate. It's not like you've been claimed or anything." he said. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. When the man saw Subaru and I holding hands, he stopped. "So you have been claimed. That's too bad. Well, my little whore, I guess it's finally time..." he said. He nodded to the rest of his gang and then he leap forward and grabbed me. I tried to hold on to Subaru, but the monsters of my past teleported away.

* * *

**So? For some reason this chapter felt so much longer for me. Anyway, important stuff before the shout outs. First of all...does anyone want to help me by betaing for me? It would be a huge help. Also, I feel like this story is going to be coming to a close rather soon. It's going faster then I expected, I just write what comes to me based off of small idea's so...yeah... one more thing. You guys can ask me question about me as an author or this story in PM's and I'll answer you in the next chapter. I'll do my best to update when ever I can but I'm kind of going through some people stuff that's both good and bad as well as confusing as hell. SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**LIKES~**

**Mariphauna**  
**XxsnowcatxX**  
**Sakura Aidou**  
**Katsuumi**  
**Toboe's Soulmate**  
**RinaChan Rose**  
**riverakimberly29**

**FOLLOWS~**

**Thoughtful-Cleric **  
**XxsnowcatxX **  
**Sakura Aidou **  
**Katsuumi **  
**Mariphauna **  
**RinaChan Rose **  
**riverakimberly29 **

**REVIEWS~**

**Guest chapter 4**  
**write lemon**

**Me-Oh right, I might write a one shot for what happened that night.**

**Katsuumi chapter 1 **  
**Oh, you have no idea how much I enjoyed this first chapter!**  
**I love how Sora was smart to look for another exit [ I would have headed to a window to if the front door was locked cx ]. I also enjoy how mature you made her. o 3 o**  
**This is much different than what I have seen other people do, and I must say I absolutely love it C:**

***I'm not sure if anyone else has said this & if they have I'm sorry for repeating. However Kanato is the middle of the triplets making Kanato the fourth son. As for Ayato and Laito. Ayato is the fifth while Laito is the third. (According to the wikia. )**

**Me-YAY! I'm glad you enjoyed it. And that you for pointing that out! I'm sorry I made that mistake, I'll need to fix that.**

**KRedCali86 chapter 4 **  
**Finally caught up with this. Now for the review and question make out session please. Subaru is a good… don't know what to call him because person is not what he is and vampire would not sound right either. mmm the confession of love without death I wonder what this means. can't wait to read more. Please do a make out session :)**

**Me-Did I do a good enough job?**

**alice chapter 2 **  
**omg it was so freaking awome i totallly love it**

**Me-YAY!**

**pinkpiggy9456 chapter 4**  
**0/0 *cough cough* umm the end was kind of...0/0 nvm great chapter! :)**

**Me-Um...thanks...but did I do something wrong?**

**Deia04 chapter 4 **  
**lovely chapter as always :D**  
**there definitely the most cutest couple i have ever read.**  
**as for the lemon, i dont know. part of me wants to know because it's a full moon, and how will Subaru react to all of it. and part of me wants to keep that as a secret, because of all of what happened to her. and imagine it as being something happy and non painful compared to what the other vampires did to her.**  
**i really don't know. hope to see what you will decide :D**

**Me-DAW, thank you! *GLOMP***


	6. Chapter 6-We'll Get Her Back

**I'M BACK! I'm sorry this took so damn long. I've been busy. But I'm here now! Also marry late Christmas and a happy new year.**

* * *

Chapter Six

We'll Get Her Back

O~O Subaru O~O

I tried to reach out and grab her, but she had already disappeared. I clenched my fist. I heard a small clang, I looked down to see the silver dagger I had given to Sora. I picked it up slowly. Those bastards would pay for what they did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yui looking at where Sora had been, then she started shaking, and then she burst into tears. Shu was standing next to her, and he did something unexpected. He pulled Yui into a one-armed hug. His other arm was hanging at his side, his hand balled in a fist. No one else really reacted, but then again, they didn't know her like we did.

"Kanato, can you take Yui up to her room please?" Shu asked. I could see that there was a spark of anger in his eyes. Kanato gave a nod. He walked over to Yui and surprisingly gently put his arm around her and led her away. "Reiji, I need you to watch over things here, and I don't mean like you normally do. If those monsters come back, I need you to kick them out." he said. Reiji gave an understanding nod.

"I wish I could go with you, but it would be better if I stayed here. I may have only been in her company for less than a day, but she's still a part of the family. Kanato can watch over Yui while Ayato and Laito help if they come back. I'm amusing you and Subaru are going to 'storm the castle' as the humans say?" Reiji asked. I saw a smirk slowly creep onto Shu's face.

"We're going to make them pay if they hurt her." he said. He looked over to me and I gave a nod. Reiji led us to his study and grabbed some books.

"These may have their location, I'll help you search, but once you find it, I'll leave the rest to you." he said.

O~O Sora O~O

I screamed as the man ripped into my neck. Even that night, Subaru had never been this cruel. Right as I felt like I was about to pass out, he pulled away. I felt the blood slip from my neck and slowly flow down my skin and between my breasts. The man licked down the trail to the edge of my shirt, I resisted the urge to vomit and cringe.

"I really wish that the white-haired kid hadn't claimed you. You see, Cordelia had her heart transplanted, but her mind and will didn't follow, the found someone else. So you see, if we want lady Cordelia to even have a chance of coming back, we would have to kill you or claim you and force her out. And since you've already been claimed we have to do the first option, but that doesn't matter right now. We'll have our fun for a little while before we kill you." he said. I was chained up against a wall, so it was all to easy for the man to push me hard against the surface.

"You said that a woman named Cordelia has her mind and will living inside me, what does that mean?" I asked trying not to sound disgusted or scarred.

"It means that even though your thoughts that you have are your own, you personality and the way you act are from Cordelia. So even if we do somehow make Cordelia come out and you survive, you'll be a broken little doll with no emotions or any thoughts really." he said. My eyes grew wide. The man slowly pulled my clothing away from my body, and I was powerless to stop him. I looked away from the man about to rape me and saw a familiar man standing in the shadows. His laugh made me cringed, and it all came into focus. I understood now, there was no way I was getting out of this in one piece.

O~O Subaru O~O

We flipped through pages for about an hour when Reiji found it. He showed us the picture and the section.

'_The Vampire race in notorious for drinking blood, but there is an evil group among them. They work like a sex slave trade, except all they do is buy. No one is powerful enough to over through their reign even if we do know where they are. They stay in an abandoned school by a famous night school for our kind.'_

Reiji showed us the section.

"The only abandoned school by our school is the one that was burned down a few years ago. Go check it out, and if you find what you're looking for...good luck." Reiji said. It was time. Shu and I shared a look, then we headed out without another word.

())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()

When we arrived at the school, we could smell the bastards everywhere. Mixed in, I could also smell Sora. There where two huge double doors that led into the burned building. I looked over at Shu.

"Do you want the honors?" I asked. He walked forward to the doors, than stood there for a second. Then he backed up a bit, looking like he was gauging distance. Then he ran forward, jumping then kicking the door open. When the dust settle I saw a huge amount of people standing there, with the door in splinters. Shu was crouching on the ground. He looked back at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Instead of answering, I pulled out my silver dagger and charged into the building, closely followed by Shu. There where other vampires waiting around, but we quickly tore them down. Shu may be lazy sometimes, but when you piss him off enough that he gets up and fights? You're screwed. We quickly killed all the vampires in the entry way. When we finished, I closed my eyes and focused on Sora's scent, which was hard with all this freshly split blood. I clenched my fist when I smelled her _fresh _blood. I ran towards the scent with Shu hot on my heals. We quickly arrived in a dim room that was designed like a dungeon with plain stone walls and chains hanging around the circular room. I saw Sora's limp body with her cloths in tatters and a man greedily drinking from her neck. I stared in shock. Shu noticed this and quickly dashed forward, tearing the man away and throwing him back towards me. I regained my senses a little bit and tightened the hold on my knife. As the man fell at my feet, I quickly stabbed him in the chest, a little blood splattering on my hand.

I turned around when I heard clapping to see the leader of this monstrosity. "I find it hard to believe that only two vampires where able to kill almost my entire organization. But then again, you are from the Sakamaki household. Ah~, oh well. I was hoping to hold off a little longer but I guess I can't wait. I can always mess around with her cold dead body though." he said laughing. He teleported and reappeared next to Sora, gently stroking her cheek. He yank the chains away from her and held her against him, his nails where slightly digging into her skin right above her heart.

"I don't want you to move, I want you to stand there and watch as I tear you precious little mates heart out. But I want you to know a few things first. While I was abusing her, she was crying out, crying out for 'Subaru' to save her. But this is unavoidable. Sora, as you call her, is not who you think she is. She holds Cordelia's being in her. Her personality and everything about her was Cordelia, all except her thoughts. Now, when I rip Sora's heart out, Cordelia can go to her _actual_ host and take over that body." I starred in shock. Then I saw Sora slowly open her eyes. She mouthed a few words that I would never forget. and then the man pierced his hand into her chest. When he pulled his hand out, blood splattered all over the floor. And in the mans hand, he held a still lightly beating heart. For me time slowed down. I starred in horror as Sora's eyes began to glaze over as the man let her fall to the ground.

The words she mouthed began to echo in my head. _I'm sorry Subaru...I love you._

The sight of the whole in her chest almost made me want to through up, and then there was the smell of her blood. It almost made me lunge forward and drink her dying body dry. She closed her eyes. Shu shot forward quickly stabbing his hand through the mans chest. As the man fell, Shu quickly grabbed Sora's heart. He ran back over and knelt next to Sora. I looked away as he put her heart back in his chest.

"Subaru, I need you to focus. We need to get back to the house as quickly as we can. There may be a way to save her. I'll when we get back." Subaru scooped up Sora in his arms and teleported back to the house, I quickly followed. We where in the living room where we all first met Sora. Shu laid her down on the couch. "Reiji! Get in here!" he yelled. The second oldest quickly appeared. "Is there any way that we can save her?" Shu quickly asked.

"I think you have an idea and you're asking me if it's possible. And yes it is. Although I need some of Subaru's blood, after that I need the room to myself. I can't have any distractions." he said taking off his school coat. He pulled out a bottle and help it towards me. I quickly sliced my hand across the palm and let my blood flow into the bottle. After Reiji was satisfied with the amount, he pushed me out the door along with Shu. "Now let's hope I'm not to late." he said closing the doors. I was still in shock over all that had just happened. I walked to the dinning room and sat down in one of the chairs. Shu sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Subaru." He said. All of a sudden Ayato, Laito, Kanato, and Yui burst into the room.

"Where is she!" Yui said worried. I looked down at the tables surface.

"She's with Reiji right now. He's seeing what he can do for her." Shu said. I looked up and saw that Yui was crying. Kanato turned her around and pulled her into a hug.

"She'll be fine, Yui. Reiji knows what he's doing." he said quietly. Suddenly Reiji walked through the doors, his vest and shirt covered in blood.

"I've done all I can, We just have to wait and see if she'll wake up." he said. Yui quickly dashed over.

"Can I please see her?" she asked quickly. Reiji gave a nod. We all followed him out the door and into the living room. There where patches of blood on the carpet and the whole in Sora's chest was wrapped up in bandages. Yui ran over and knelt next to her sister, grasping her hand. We all found seats and sat down, waiting and hoping that Sora would wake up.

())~~~%~~~ O ~~~%~~~(()

Hours passed and soon it turned into days. It took about a week before it finally happened. No one moved, we hardly slept, and we never ate. Yui began to look pale and sickly. We heard a groan and we all looked over at Sora. I dashed over and grabbed onto her hand. "Sora, can you hear me?" I asked. Her eyes slowly opened, but there was a problem. Her eyes didn't focus on me, they where looking out into space. Her mouth was slightly open, and I could see new fangs in her mouth. Then one of her memories came flooding into my head.

_"I really wish that the white-haired kid hadn't claimed you. You see, Cordelia had her heart transplanted, but her mind and will didn't follow, the found someone else. So you see, if we want lady Cordelia to even have a chance of coming back, we would have to kill you or claim you and force her out. And since you've already been claimed we have to do the first option, but that doesn't matter right now. We'll have our fun for a little while before we kill you." the man said. Sora was chained up against a wall, so it was all to easy for the man to push her hard against the surface._

_"You said that a woman named Cordelia has her mind and will living inside me, what does that mean?" Sora asked. I could tell she was trying not to sound disgusted or scarred._

_"It means that even though your thoughts that you have are your own, you personality and the way you act are from Cordelia. So even if we do somehow make Cordelia come out and you survive, you'll be a broken little doll with no emotions or any thoughts really." he said._

I came back to reality. I understood now. Sora had been broken. And now she no longer existed.

* * *

**I can almost guarantee that you are going to hate me for what I'm about to say. This is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry it's short, but it needed to end where it did. Because it has a major part in my next story which will be...drum roll please...a Kanato x Yui fic. And also, I will put a girl with Reiji because I almost fell in love with the guy after the last episode in the anime. Also, the mystery man. Anyone have any guesses? He's going to be set up as the main bad guy. I'll start on the next story soon, so keep an eyes out. So, as this is the end, I would like to give a shout out to EVERYONE who did ANYTHING ans well as answer reviews for that last chapter.**

**Veiws at this Moment~**

**2,339**

**Follows~**

**xenocanaan 12-12-2013**  
** 12-11-2013**  
**XxLostDemonxX 12-11-2013**  
**swimgirlie1 12-11-2013**  
**SingleBeautyGirl 12-10-2013**  
**Thoughtful-Cleric 12-09-2013**  
**XxsnowcatxX 12-07-2013**  
**Sakura Aidou 12-04-2013**  
**Katsuumi 12-02-2013**  
**Mariphauna 12-01-2013**  
**RinaChan Rose 12-01-2013**  
**riverakimberly29 12-01-2013**  
**Animefreak1145 11-30-2013**  
**TheOneMagic 11-30-2013**  
**ZoeyRageQuits 11-30-2013**  
**Kawaiilila 11-29-2013**  
**Katsumo 11-28-2013**  
**SmileRen 11-28-2013**  
**mariichyuu 11-27-2013**  
**pinkpiggy9456 11-27-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 11-25-2013**  
**Lady My 11-23-2013**  
**Rainy-Round 11-23-2013**  
**A.N-Mellow 11-22-2013**  
**Deia04 11-22-2013**  
**KRedCali86 11-22-2013**  
**imperativa 11-22-2013**

**Likes~**

**chocoholic123 12-17-2013**  
**xenocanaan 12-12-2013**  
** 12-11-2013**  
**XxLostDemonxX 12-11-2013**  
**swimgirlie1 12-11-2013**  
**SingleBeautyGirl 12-10-2013**  
**Mariphauna 12-07-2013**  
**XxsnowcatxX 12-07-2013**  
**Sakura Aidou 12-04-2013**  
**Katsuumi 12-02-2013**  
**Toboe's Soulmate 12-02-2013**  
**RinaChan Rose 12-01-2013**  
**riverakimberly29 12-01-2013**  
**Animefreak1145 11-30-2013**  
**Kawaiilila 11-29-2013**  
**SmileRen 11-28-2013**  
**keller75863548274483 11-25-2013**  
**lilmsglam16 11-24-2013**  
**Deia04 11-22-2013**  
**KRedCali86 11-22-2013**

**All Reviewers~**

**pinkpiggy9456 x5**  
**KRedCali86 x5**  
**Deia04 x5**  
**anonn x3**  
**Guest x3**  
**Rainy-Round x3**  
**Alice x2**  
**ideceive908**  
**Katsumo**  
**Katsuumi**  
**Kawaiilila**  
**mariichyuu**  
**mshr**  
**swimgirlie1**  
**XD shit got rea**  
**xlauraax**

**Reply To Reviews~**

**xlauraax **  
**Great fanfic**  
**Update soon?!**  
**And I really like the gang concept :)**

**Me-Why thank you dear reader**

**Deia04**  
**how could you end the chapter like that. it was getting so interesting and was going so well and then you stopped.**  
**please update soon i want to know what happened. i am practically dying from curiosity here.**  
**and one small question, wen Shu said "Subaru claimed you, so youre part of the family, just like Yui", did he meant that Yui was claimed too? and by who?**

**Me-Sorry the update took so long, in a way I've been living my own love story. And the whole 'part of the family' thing is simply because she's been staying with them so long as well as the fact that both Shu and Subaru think of her as a younger sister.**

**Guest**  
**It says that sora is part of the family now just like yui because she went though the mating ritual so does that mean yui went through the mating ritual too? And if so with who?**

**Me-Refer to previous answer please**

**swimgirlie1 **  
**I LOVED LOVED LOVED THIS STORY! I hope you will be able to update it soon! i cant wait to find out what happens next!**

**Me-THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ;P**

**pinkpiggy9456**  
**No, u didn't do anything wrong... 0/0 it's just that I'm not used to lemon.. Wait so, Cordelia is in Sora instead of Yui? But does Yui still have Cordelia's heart?**

**Me-Hopefully this chapter explained that, although Yui has not had any encounter with Cordelia yet...technically.**

**KRedCali86**  
**You did a great job with the make out scene. All the words they said to each other nice. Sora truly loves him. Its time to see how everything works out with those "guys" who are after Sora. Wait is Yui not Cordelia's true host. How did Sora end up with Cordelia inside her? Why does Cordelia want Sora dead? Though it did say Cordelia wants to go to her true host then why was she inside Sora in the first place? Can't wait to read more**

**Me-Thank you very much. And again, I think the story answered you're questions.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! See you guys at the next story in this series.**

**())~~~%~~~ O Forever in Solitude O ~~~%~~~(()**


End file.
